Kita
Kita is a main supporting character in Girls und Panzer: Little Army Two. She attends Bellwall Academy, and is the radio operator for Emi Nakasuga's Tiger I. Profile Kita is a second-year student at Bellwall Academy. She was previously an active member of the Sensha-dō team during her first year, under the command of Jinko Yoshinaga. However, after Jinko left abruptly, the team split into two factions and began descending into ruin, having sold all their tanks and being unable to cooperate in training. This resulted in Kita being unable to pursue Sensha-dō, at least until the arrival of Emi Nakasuga. When Emi arrived at Bellwall Academy, Kita quickly became one of her first friends at the school. She then served on Emi's Tiger I team as its radio operator. Background Introductions Kita was first seen after a brawl between Chifuyu Doi's and Neko Yamamori's group of delinquents. As with her friend Takami, she was not affiliated with either group but was merely a bystander. She witnessed Emi Nakasuga breaking up the fight, and later went with Takami to greet Emi in the hanger, to check up on Emi and Hitomi Yuzumoto. After Takumi handed Emi a drink, she and Kita left the hanger, with the latter remarking that it didn't seem like there wouldn't be any big fights for a while. Emi was visibly thrown by how casually Hitomi and Kita conversed with each other. The next day, Kita and Takami stumbled upon the race that had been established between the Kashiwaba Sisters and Emi. Kita was quick to spot the Tiger I and remarked on its presence. They spectated the entire race, and were astonished to see that, "Hitomi had actually won", per Kita's words. Emi and Hitomi's victory in the race inspired the two to restart their Senshado activities. Reuniting the Team The day after the race, Kita eavesdropped on Emi and Hitomi while they were having lunch. When Emi began asking about why the club had been in an inactive state, Kita revealed herself by taking a large bite of Emi's sandwich from behind, and stating that the problem wasn't as simple to solve as it would initially seen. She then went on to describe the attributes and personalities of Neko Yamamori and Chifuyu Doi, the two delinquent leaders controlling separate factions in the Sensha-dō team. She remarked that both of them were extremely strong but sore losers, which caused the team to be split in two as the previous captain (Jinko Yoshinaga) had left without choosing a successor. Though Emi was grateful for the information, she remained suspicious of Kita's motives, as there was no possible way she would have decided to just waltz up to Emi and start, "explaining things out of the blue". Kita confessed that she had witnessed the race against the Kashiwabas and felt like riding a tank again. When Emi accepted her response, Kita slumped over in relief, having looked for a good opportunity to bring up the subject for quite some time. She introduced herself and Takami formally to Emi, and then mentioned that she had high expectations for Emi, being unable to deal with the two "monsters" herself. Unfortunately for Kita, several members of the Automotive Club that had been tasked by Neko Yamamori to locate Emi and Hitomi had overheard the last bit and decided to drag Kita and Takami in as well, much to their horror. After being transported to the Sensha-dō hanger, Kita was seen kneeling on the ground with her three compatriots in visible shock and terror. While Emi and Hitomi attempted to figure out what was happening, she bemoaned that it had been, "a short life". When Neko began addressing the four, she remained uncharacteristically quiet, probably terrified of the punishment Neko would hand down on them. However, when Neko simply told them to buy her anpan for lunch every day of the next week, she was stunned by the lack of severity of the punishment. Right after Neko handed down her punishment, Chifuyu Doi entered the hanger with her crew, intent on confronting Neko about being the one to confront the four misbehavers. Kita confirmed Chifuyu's identity when Emi asked about it. With the situation on the verge of turning into a brawl, Kita began crawling towards the exit: claiming that a brawl between the two would not stop until it ended in a draw. She urged Emi to escape but stopped when she realized that Emi was trying to accept the situation. She was even more astonished when Emi's words managed to sway the two delinquent leaders and defuse the situation. She later complimented Emi on her choice of words. The next day, Kita was surprised to find that Emi had been able to acquire two relatively expensive tanks: a Jagdpanther and an Elefant. As the two delinquent leaders began setting up for the Bout, Kita commented on its intensity, stating that it would "wear out one's nerves". She was also the one to calm down Emi and persuade her to go along with it when the new student found out that the Bout was a glorified game of rock-paper-scissors. Personality Kita is a cheerful and outgoing girl who likes to gossip. Though somewhat ditzy, she is fairly intelligent, being able to recognize other people's feelings and assessing social situations with ease, often proposing solutions to resolve them. Kita has a tendency to eavesdrop on people while hiding behind/on top of objects (a tree, boxes in the hanger, etc.). She is able to surprise the people she's spying on when she reveals herself. This would explain why she knows so much her fellow peers. Her tendency to run her mouth has landed her in hot water at least on one occasion. This was most notably seen when she was bad-mouthing the two delinquent leaders when some of Neko's lackeys were in the vicinity. She later showed dread and feared reprisal for her actions. Appearance Kita is a medium-sized girl with medium length reddish-orange hair tied up in a side tail and red eyes. She uses a red-leaf shaped hairpin to hold her hair in place. She wears the Bellwall Girl's Academy skirt and blazer, but wears a pink hoodie under the beige blazer instead of the shirt. During matches, she wears the Bellwall Sensha-do uniform. Trivia * She is sometimes seen as the boke to Takumi's tsukkomi. * She has a tendency to eavesdrop, hiding behind objects in the background. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Radio Operators Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy Category:TemporaryCategory